school_of_the_supernaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fight
Storm and Current kept flying. The dagger was glowing brightly, Storm had already pit the spell on it. Suddenly they were hit by strong winds as they approached the Delta. "We're getting there!" Storm shouted over the sudden winds.Current strained against the winds. "Yea! This is the place!" She shouted. Suddenly rain was pouring on them. "He's close! I feel his power!" Storm shouted over the...storm. Necromancer laughed again, the feeling of amazing power washing over him. Yes. She and her cousin are here. The prophecy will be fulfilled....but not without losses. "Current! Over there!" Storm shouted, seeing a figure... two figures. Current nodded and began descending. Current landed, Storm beside her. I'm with you to the end. We will come out of this fight, she whispered in his mind. He nodded. Necromancer chuckled, the IceWing beside him had a sly expression on. Current stepped forward, a sense of calm among her amidst the storm. "I am the Chosen, destined to fight Necromancer, the Dark Lord!" she shouted. Storm stood beside her and enchanted a clump of mud to hit Starling as a sign that they were there. Necromancer turned to face her. "You're power is great. I can sense that you are the Chosen," he said. His voice was deep and everything about him was evil; his black eyes, black scales and voice. He was seething with anger and hate for this dragonet. Current looked at him. "We are here to carry on the legacy of Surge and Aquarius." Necromancer laughed. "Surge put up a fair fight but not good enough," he said. Current lifted her head and unsheathed her sword. "Then let the best dragon win," she said. Storm unsheathed his sword and faced the IceWing while Axel watched from the satchel. The image of a black sword, one as black as darkness itself flashed and appeared in Necromancer's talon. "Yes. Let the best dragon win and let Destiny choose." Storm got into a battle position in front of the IceWing Current held her own sword, the rain coming down hard. The IceWing came at Storm, slashing and soon they were lost in the storm, each fighting for their lives and honor. Necromancers smiled evilly at Current as Current spoke. "Hear me, O Warrior clan," she said as she charged him As the swords clashed, light flashed on impact. Current heard a shout of pain from somewhere but couldn't tell who it was from. "The time has come when evil shall fall," Necromamcer continued. Current blocked a blow from him, determined. "For the darkness that has overran our land," she went on. Necromancer came down on Current's shoulder hard, Current and Storm crying out for the IceWing had cut him too. Startling's armband flashed once. Current sneered and came at him, the swords flashing every time they made contract. "Will be defeated by the one that hears the Call," Necromancer taunted. Current pushed Necromancer back, then he pushed her back. She sliced, dodged and parried, the two equal in skill. "For generations to come the Dark One will," Current continued through gritted teeth. Necromancer laughed as he pushed her down. "Torment the warrior clan of Blue," he sneered, pushing her down further. Current struggled but her sword wasn't in the right talon... Current's sword disappeared in a flash but then re appeared in her other talon, giving her the ability to push him off. "But a hatchling will emerge with the power," she said, cutting him. He roared in pain. The mud was slick with rain and blood, all four opponents bleeding. Current noticed that the blood on her sword was black as she cut him. "To defeat the Dark Lord," Necromancer growled. Storm grappled with the IceWing, both bleeding badly. He wiped the rain off his head and kept going. For Current. Current was astounded at her power but was slowly losing hope the fight would end when Necro cut her deep in the neck. "Her blue tail and power will be a clue," she said, wincing in pain. Starling's armband flashed twice. "We're gonna change the game! The world's gonna know your name!" Storm shouted. Current's hope renewed and she pushed Necromancer back. "That the time has come for her to take up The Sword," he snarled. Current and Necromancer were on even ground more or less, blood everywhere. "Legendary Lone Wolf, twice the kills must be made, before the Sword goes back in it's sheath, and before she bade Farewell," she said, gritting her teeth as he cut her. He laughed and thunder boomed. "The Cursed one lies beneath, Fighting for her life, in the darkness if the streets," he growled as a dagger appeared in his other talon. Storm growled, about to kill the IceWing. "But never ending will her strife be," she growled as he cut her over the eye. She yelled in pain. Starling's armband flashed three times and Finn felt pain over his eye momentarily. Current was breathing hard. Rain, blood and swear streaked down her face. Light flashes had taken over her vision and thunder echoed in her head. It was hell but she knew she had a prophecy to fulfill. "The world's gonna know our name!" Storm yelled, nearly killing the IceWing. "The betrayer, traitor and one turned, All must be found before the End, For the Chosen has no chance of Return, And her Legacy forgotten by friends," he shouted, black blood seeping into the mud. Necromancer cut deep into her leg and she yelped in pain but kept going. "On one fateful day the Swords will clash, the Chosen will heed the Call, the Prophecy Swords will send flashes-" she said, coming down one more time on his shadow sword. Her sword was enveloped in blue light and his crumbled. She stabbed him in the chest, his dagger still in his talon. "And darkness will finally fall." Necromancer laughed, about to die. "You were a worthy opponent. You fought well and Surge chose well. But you never learn, do you?" He asked, taking a vial and splashing it onto her eyes. She yelled out in pain, a yell that could be heard for miles. She stabbed him in the chest before falling herself, sword in her talon. Storm killed the IceWing and ran over to his cousin. "No!" He screamed. Starling's armband flashed. Once...twice...three times...four times.... Five times. (Go here to see the aftermath)